Bella's Terrors
by You-won't-see-an-iguana-here
Summary: Bella is beaten by Charlie, New students are attending the highschool... I wonder who Sorry, first story, not that great at summaries All human. Rated M for violence, rape, and language. Characters may be OOC. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE A MEAN CHARLIE
1. Chapter 1: The Cullens

**Saturday:**

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled up the stairs signaling for me to come downstairs and prepare his breakfast.

"Be right down!" I said, running down the stairs. But me being me, I fell down the stairs resulting in me knocking the wind out of myself.

"Bella. What are you doing on the ground, when I called you down a minute ago, to get my breakfast ready?" Charlie asked, in a frighteningly calm and quiet tone. Calm before the storm.

Before I could reply, he slapped my face. I could feel the area that he slapped growing hot as blood rushed towards it, causing it to get the red blush that was my normal state of being. As my cheek started stinging I reflexively cringed and resisted the urge to bring my hand to the reddened cheek.

"Did that hurt?"

"N-no, dad." I stuttered. I wouldn't dare call him Charlie to his face. I made that mistake a while ago. That was the first time Charlie violated me in a sexual manner, he said I needed to be taught a lesson. I guess I was still learning.  
"Bella are you lying to me? I think you are. Please go stand up against the wall." Charlie said before I could deny the fact that I had been lying, though I had.  
I knew the drill, as this punishment was a regular occurrence. I learned it the first few days after mom, left Charlie and me. Charlie was constantly drunk, and everything that happened was my fault, and it probably was. He was in a bad place then, everything was spiraling out of control. He's a bit better now – at least I hoped he would be by now. I walked over to the wall, put my hands on it. I probably looked like I was about to be searched by cops for a gun or drugs or something; which, I guess, isn't too far off from the truth. I dropped my jeans and braced myself for the slap of the belt against my skin and the pain that would inevitably follow. Charlie had developed his rhythm with the belt and my backside. He was in his zone, his own world. I fucking hated the weekends. Charlie always found some flaw in something I did to punish me for. Hell, the belt was nothing compared to all the other shit that went down. I was forbidden to make a sound or show any signs of weakness, if I did it would just last longer.

"I'd like eggs and bacon this morning, if that isn't too much trouble." Charlie said, no, he commanded as he slipped his belt back into the belt loops. I said it was fine and hobbled into the kitchen. As I prepared his breakfast, I thought to myself, again, how much I hated the weekends. After his breakfast was set at the TV table and he was all situated with his food in the TV room, I snuck out of the house to just take a short walk. My plan was to be back by lunch. It wasn't too hard, I'd done it before and I haven't been caught yet. I was still a little sore from earlier so it wasn't going to be the most comfortable of walks, but hell, I needed to get out of the damn house. As I continued down the road a little ways I started thinking about my life and the situation I was in. I noticed a grey Volvo speed by me and towards town and realized how far I was from the house. I'd have to run or jog to make it back in time. I could do neither because of the pain, I sort of limped/jogged/walked my way home. Charlie was waiting for me on the lawn. Fuck.

"Where were you?"

"I was out for a walk," I said. There was no point in denying anything it would only make things worse.

"Well, don't go out for walks again, you're not wearing your hoodie, what if someone saw you? Huh? What would happen then?" Charlie always told me to wear clothing that covered my body and masked the bruises that were various shades of purples and yellows, and the cuts that were there sometimes. "Now, go and make me lunch."

Thank the fucking lord he was in such a jovial mood. When I finished making Charlie his lunch, he found something that wasn't up to his standards and I was punished accordingly. I then made my escape for my room to complete my homework because according to Charlie, if my grades slip the school will suspect something is wrong. After I finished my homework I started dinner for Charlie. We ate dinner in silence and then Charlie told me to wash the dishes and then meet him in his room.

It got worse at night. I often found myself thinking about trying to get drunk, like Charlie, or use drugs. But Charlie said I couldn't because it would give the school another reason to suspect something was wrong. I went upstairs and walked into Charlie's bedroom.

"Took to long cleaning up, Isabella" Charlie said in a stern tone. I knew I was in for it tonight. Whenever Charlie used my full name, it usually meant that he was either mad at me, or horny as hell. Or both. I just blacked out evenings spent in Charlie's room. If you were to ask me what happened, I literally would not be able to tell you. I only knew that I was raped. I only got raped on weekends so I thought of that as a good thing.

Sunday came along. Almost like a carbon copy of Saturday, save for the impromptu walk that happened yesterday. Sunday was a bit better.

**Monday:**

I woke up sorer than one ever wants to be on a Monday. I threw on a turtleneck, a hoodie, and some jeans. I always had hoodies a size or two too big to hide any bruises that threatened to show otherwise. I was glad that the weekend was over. Weeks were better for me. Weeks meant less Charlie, but the downside was the whispering and the stares. Since I am and always will be a klutz, I am constantly causing some sort of commotion drawing attention to me. I overheard some students talking about some new kids starting today, and how they are "unbelievably gorgeous". I never trusted rumors. For all I knew, or cared they could have been talking about a star nosed mole. Even the star nosed mole would treat me the same as everyone else does.

During lunch I noticed the new kids waiting in the lunch line as I was sitting down at my table in the corner with my food. Someone should warn them, the food is deadly. I usually ate best at school, regardless of the quality of the school food; I actually had the comfort of eating with out having the threat of being beaten after. Lauren Mallory was practically shrieking about the new kids, the Cullens, to Jessica Stanley in homeroom earlier today. Lauren is perhaps the bitchiest bitch anyone will ever meet. She was raving about how hot the Cullens were, and how she and Edward, I think, were destined for each other – since he was the only single guy in the family. But for once she was right. They were gorgeous, it was like a movie, everything seemed to slow down and everyone stared at them in the lunch line getting their food. Everyone. I was glad it wasn't me everyone was staring at for once. It seemed the Cullens were searching for something. I started scanning the cafeteria as well. It was soon obvious what was going on. They needed a table to sit at, and mine happened to be the only one open. Great, fuck my life. One of them pointed to the table and they all started walking my way. Or towards the table I guess.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit here?" The pixie-like girl asked. She was very petite, with a pixie hair cut, I guess. Only way I could think to describe it. She was pale with piercing greenish-grey eyes.

"No, it's fine, go ahead." I said, though it really wasn't. What was I supposed to say though? No, you can't sit here, go sit in the dumpster with your lunch. Plus Charlie would be mad.

"Awesome, thank you. I'm Alice Cullen, by the way." The pixie, Alice explained. "This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend," She said pointing to a rather tall muscular yet lean guy. He had almost honey blonde hair and with hazel eyes. "This is-"

"Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin" Rosalie interrupted. Holy flying fuck. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had blonde hair, and eyes the prettiest and clearest shade of blue that I'd ever seen. She was pretty tall too, with a body to kill for. "And this is _my_ boyfriend, Emmett." Whoa! This guy is like a mountain; he was very tall and _very_ muscular. He had brown curly hair, and dimples on his cheeks, as he smiled when Rosalie introduced him.

"Hey! Rosie, I wanted to say my name!" Emmett exclaimed as his smile turned into a frown.

"Sorry, you can introduce him then" Rosalie said, as she pointed to the last Cullen. Oh. My. God. He had bronze, messy hair, and the most intense green eyes I have ever seen. He was slender, but muscular. And the hottest damn thing to walk the planet. Though he'd probably never give me a second glance in passing.

"Okay!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly, "That, is Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Emmett, was it really necessary to use my middle name," he said in the most alluring voice I had ever heard. They all sat down after that, in unison. It was funny, I almost laughed. But I didn't. It would be rude and what if they were violent, what if they hit me for laughing at them. I mean they are new here; they have to make some sort of statement. Yes, it is definitely safer not to laugh.

"So, what's your name?" Alice asked.

"Bella." I said bluntly, and then turned back to my tray and let them talk. I couldn't get close to them; it wouldn't bode well for anyone. He might just hurt them too.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's Slip

"**Okay!" Emmett exclaimed, "That, is Edward Anthony Cullen."**

**"Emmett, you really did not have to use my middle name, he said as they all sat down with their food.**

**"So, what's your name?" Alice asked.**

******"Bella" I said bluntly, and then turned back to my tray and let them talk.**  


————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Cullens asked me a few questions, about me, and what the school was like. I avoided as best I could any questions about myself. I think that Jasper could sense my unease with these questions, because whenever a question like that came up, he'd let me attempt to answer, then change the subject quickly. I tried to tell him thank you through my eyes (A/N: Lame, yes I know!). Alice told me that they were here because their dad was a doctor. I would have to be extra careful to where clothes that covered my body. Finally the bell rang. My next class was biology. I sat down in my seat, and looked at the whiteboard up front to see what we were going to do today. I looked and saw that I already knew most of this stuff, thanks to Charlie, and his image of a perfect child.

"Class, this is our new student Edward Cullen," Mr. Wasylenko (A/N: I didn't want to use the same bio teacher, not sure why…) said to the class, then said to Edward more quietly, "The only empty seat we have is next to Miss Swan, and luckily she is the star pupil, so she can catch you up on what we are doing."

"Hello again," Edward said.

"Hi," I replied. "What we are doing is up on the board, have you already covered meiosis?"

"Yes, we had just finished studying it at my old school" Edward replied, after briefly glancing at the board. I don't know why, but I felt safe around Edward, but I knew I couldn't trust him, at least not yet. I mean I had not had a friend since mom left.

"Okay, lets start." I stated. We were the first ones finished, and so he offered to go put our lab work in the tray that Mr. Wasylenko had on his desk. I then took my copy of the book Wuthering Heights out, and started to read to the end of class. After three more classes I rushed out to my truck, because I had to go home and make dinner for Charlie.

"Bella! I'm home," Charlie, said, "How was your day at school?"

"Fine, there are some new students in school, and don't worry, I was friendly, but I won't get close to the family."

"That is perfect Bella!" Charlie said, as he reached out towards me for a hug. He was drunk. I could smell it on his breath. I knew he never drank at work, so he must have on the way home in the car…. a lot (A/N: Okay, I don't know how long it takes to get drunk, so I just made it so it would fit with the story) I then felt him touch me in ways that a father should _never_ touch a daughter. I just let it slide because if I responded I'd get beaten. I had decided against telling him about the Cullens' dad, because then my dad would get really mad.

"Bella, when will dinner be ready?"

"In a few minutes dad, just go sit down at the table, and relax."

"Bella, this is the last straw, the dinner was supposed to be ready when I got home! Sometimes I don't know what to do with you Bella. I know that you are _not_ trying your best, so I don't know what to do with you anymore… Bella-"

He stopped, because I tripped over my feet, and spilled his dinner everywhere.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHY THE HELL IS MY DINNER ON THE GROUND ALONG WITH YOU!!" Charlie roared as he took a swig from his alcoholic beverage.

"Dad, I am so sorry,"

"You know what Isabella?" Charlie said, scarily quiet. "Go upstairs to my room now."

**OKAY, sorry it took so long to post, and I know my chapters are not that long, one day they will be one day… Hope you like. Please review, and don't be afraid to be honest Thanks for all who have reviewed, and subscribed and PM'd me. I really appreciate it :D**


	3. Chapter 3: NEW STORY IDEA

_**UPDATE!!!**_

okay, so I have this idea for a new FanFic. I know a lot of people don't read this story, but those who do, could you please tell me what you think about this idea?

* * *

_**Idea:**_ Modern twist on Romeo and Juliette… Edward Gates (as in Bill Gates son, Microsoft computers) is at this high school, and Bella Jobs (as in Steve Jobs daughter, Apple computers) goes there. they try to hate each other but can't they can't be together cuz family issues…

* * *

Okay, so that was the idea… please be honest thanks, your input will be appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4: Bella's Hellish Day PART1

"**Bella, this is the last straw, the dinner was supposed to be ready when I got home! Sometimes I don't know what to do with you Bella. I know that you are **_**not**_** trying your best, so I don't know what to do with you anymore… Bella-"**

**He stopped, because I tripped over my feet, and spilled his dinner everywhere.**

**"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHY THE HELL IS MY DINNER ON THE GROUND ALONG WITH YOU!!" Charlie roared as he took a swig from his alcoholic beverage.**

**"Dad, I am so sorry,"**

**"You know what Isabella?" Charlie said, scarily quiet. "Go upstairs to my room now."**

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday**:

So far this school year, I have missed 12 days of school, and it's only December. Today was going to be the unlucky number of 13. Charlie gets mad when I call in sick, but he doesn't beat me too much, because he doesn't want me going in with this many visible bruises. Last night was the worst beating Charlie has ever given me. I mean he has already taken away my innocence; so technically speaking I'm not a virgin. I wished in a way that I could just tell someone… maybe I'll tell Edward. Whoa. Where did that come from, Edward? Why would he pop into my head? And why, yesterday, did he make me feel safe…

Once, I was sure that Charlie left; I got up out of bed and examined _his_ bed. There was a fair amount of blood there, and who know what else. The blood was making me a bit queasy, so I stripped the bed of the sheets, cleaned the bed of all the blood, flipped the mattress over, found new sheets and blankets to put on it, and brought the dirty ones to the washer. On the way to the washer, I tripped and fell into the sheets onto something wet and red. I dropped the sheets, tripped twice on the way to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Once I recovered, I found some minty lip balm, and applied it right under my nose to take the rusty smell of blood away. I finally put the clothes into the wash, and took a shower. It felt so nice to get all the blood off my body. When I got out of the shower, I put the sheets into the dryer and tried to think of a dinner that we hadn't had in a while. I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thinking I knew, I was in this beautiful meadow, that my mom had taken me to when I was little. In the middle was this hole, and in the middle of that was this light, it was pulling me into the middle of the field, towards the hole. But then I heard a velvety voice call out my name, it kept on saying things like don't go towards the light, and just things along the lines of staying away from the light. I was fighting to stay away from the light, I was crying, I never saw who was talking, the voice was familiar, I just couldn't place where I'd heard it before.

"Bella… Bella…. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Charlie screamed into my ear as he was shaking me. I felt an earsplitting pain in my… well my ear **(****A/N:** **No pun intended… realized after I typed it… sorry :D)**. My eardrum broke, I don't think it was that bad, I hope it will heal naturally. I heard a lot of popping, like I heard when I used to go swimming. His voice was muted now, so it wasn't so bad… I guess. Then I felt a sharp pain on my head, and looked up to see, Charlie, towering over me, with a baseball bat.

"Charlie, I am so sorry, I was cleaning your sheets thinking of what I was going to make you for dinner, and then, I don't know, I am so sorry."

"You will be sorry when I'm done with you. I will hit you around so hard tonight you will have wished you had never woken up from that nice long sleep you had. AND you will be going to school tomorrow. I just can't trust you anymore." I wondered why I even stayed with him anymore. I think I was partly scared, but also because despite this all, I just loved him a little still. Just a little though. So I went to my happy place, the meadow- without the big hole, and I just thought of when mom used to take me up there. Then everything started to go black.

**Wednesday:**

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that I was still on the floor, minus my clothes, plus bruises, and maybe a broken rib and a broken eardrum. Charlie was careful not to put any bruises into plain sight. I got up, it hurt like nothing you could ever imagine. I got ready for school, made Charlie his breakfast. I skipped breakfast myself, because I thought it might hurt a little too much. My head still throbbed from where Charlie hit me with the baseball bat. The swelling had gone done so it wasn't noticeable, unless you knew it was there **(A/n: probably not really realistic, but I needed it to be that way for the story… so please try to cope with the unrealistic reality of some parts of this story)**. I practiced walking so it didn't look like I was hunched over, or limping at all. I sat down while Charlie ate his breakfast in silence. I did the dishes while he finished getting dressed, while felling me up occasionally. We headed for the cruiser, and dad reminded me to get good grades and to make sure no one was suspicious, that one would be hard, seeing as it hurt to breath. He said he'd see me when I got home from my job at the Newton's store.

As I got out of the car, I noticed the two new cars that I assumed the Cullen's owned. As I got into school, I headed towards Mrs. Cope's office to give her the "doctor's note". I think that she suspects something, but I always have to be really cheery when I'm around her.

"Hey Mrs. Cope, how are you today?"

"Fine thank you Isabella, and you?"

"I'm feeling better than yesterday." I said with a laugh. I cringed after my laugh, I hope she didn't notice it.

"Alright Isabella, get to your classes now, apparently there was homework yesterday, but all the teachers said you had already done that homework, so you are all set." Mrs. Cope stated.

"Thanks, have a nice day."

"You too." She called out as I walked away. I think I was walking okay, no limping or anything. The day sped by, until lunch. I sat down at my usual table, but apparently this was also the Cullen's table. I was about to get up and move one table back.

"Oh, you don't have to move Bella, we don't mind if you sit here. Or I hope you don't mind if we sit here I should say." Said Alice… I think, she patted me on the back. .. "It's fine, thanks" I managed to get out, almost sounding like a whimper.

"Bella, where were you yesterday?" Alice asked me. I immediately got uncomfortable, and once again I knew Jasper could tell. This time, it wasn't a good thing.

"Umm… I got sick, but I'm better now. Thanks for your concern though" I said, as I pulled out my book. "I'm just going to read, so sorry about my lack of input in the conversation."

"Oh, okay, it's fine." Rosalie said. Somehow, she was not convinced. Through the morning, I noticed she was the least comfortable around anyone here in the school, than any of the other Cullens, I must admit, I wonder why. My next class was biology. I resumed the same seat I always sat in, and Edward sat next to me, giving me a friendly smile. I smiled back. today, we were just taking notes. Half way through the class, I got the worst headache… from the baseball bat no doubt.

"Mr. Wasylenko, may please go to the nurse? I think my headache from when I was out is returning."

"Yes, you may, now here is a pass." Mr. Wasylenko said as I walked by his desk. As I got into the hallway, I felt really light headed, and I think I fainted. The next thing I know, I hear my name being called, again very muted… thanks to my eardrum.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" A voice said, and I looked up into a face with blue eyes and blonde hair.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy, i just am getting tired, and want to go to bed, and i will try to finish the next chapter you guys for all the views and reviews. i really appreciate it. Hopefully, this story will be a little longer than the last ones, can't tell, when you edit it :D Please review, and be honest... i promise i won't be mad. **

**Thanks,**

**You won't see an iguana here**


	5. Chapter 5: Bella's Hellish Day PART2

"**Mr. Wasylenko, may please go to the nurse? I think my headache from yesterday is returning." **

**"Yes, you may, now here is a pass." Mr. Wasylenko said as I walked by his desk. As I got into the hallway, I felt really light headed, and I think I fainted. The next thing I know, I hear my name being called, again very muted… thanks to my eardrum.**

**"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" A voice said, and I looked up into a face with blue eyes and blonde hair.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" A voice said, and I looked up into a face with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine thanks, um, thanks," Why does she care? I mean… why?

"No, your not," Rosalie said. "What were you doing out here anyways?"

"I could ask you the same, now thanks for your concern but I have to go." I said curtly to her and got up, then fell right back down. "Sorry, can you take me to the nurse?"

"Yeah, sure. Bella, what is going on?"

"Um, nothing, I am just still a little sick."

"Okay, Bella, you can say that, but I know something is wrong, Jasper and I can tell."

"No, nothings wrong, I'm just a little sick still." I replied, wincing as she helped me up, no thanks to Charlie.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, she knows something, too much. I can't be around her. "And if you need a ride home I can give you one, seeing as you're in no fit state to drive."

"It's alright, thanks though."

"Alright then… I'll just wait out here, because I'm not going to let you pass out behind the wheel, and crash, IF you have to go home." Great, now, I have a person, I'd really prefer not to know following me around, Charlie better not be home.

"Ah, hello Miss Swan, did you trip again?"  
"Hello Mrs. Meyer, No, I was out sick yesterday, and I have a headache and would like an asprin."

"Sure. Oh, and Isabella?"

"Yea?"

"You missed yesterdays school's physical, so I am going to do it today." Shit.

"Okay." I had an idea, it was better than being discovered by the nurse, but if Charlie was home, I don't know how this will go over. I know that I am underweight.

"Okay, now please get onto the scale."

"Okay." And that is when I thought of blood. I started to sway.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"Sorry, no, I think I am still sick from yesterday, may I please go home?"

"Sure, do you have a ride home?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, just give this note to the office then you can go."

"Thanks." I replied. Just as I walked into the hall, Mrs. Meyer called out

"Isabella, don't drive, get a ride home."

Shit, no Rosalie will have to drive me home; I was hoping that that wouldn't happen.

"Okay." I said turning to Rosalie who was still there. "Can you please drive me home?"

"Sure. I just need a note from the nurse saying that I am going to drive you home, so I don't get in trouble for not going back to class"

So she got the note, we went to the office and handed them the notes, and we headed for the parking lot. Luckily I don't have a car, but dang, she has a very nice car. It was a 1968 Mercury Comet. Perfect condition, red and black. **(A/N: PIC ON PROFILE)** When i was little, i was fascinated with cars, so i went through an obsession, well at least when mom was still here.

"Okay Bella, where do you live?" I thought of all the possibilities.

"In La Push. On the reservation, my dad went away, and is coming back tomorrow, so I am staying there with a friend."

"Okay." She said. Good. She bought it.

On the way there I was silent, so as not to talk to her.

"Thanks for the ride, Rosalie."

"You're welcome, Bella. Oh and can I talk to you about something, please?"

"Ummm. I guess." Dad, please call my cell please call my cell. I kept repeating in my head.

"I know what is going here, don't even try to deny it. Your dad is beating you, isn't he?"  
"No, why would you think that?"

"Because, I can tell by the way you are acting."

"What? thats insane!" I said getting rally nervous, "My dad and i love each other. He would NEVER beat me!"

"Bella, stop. I know he is. I know how you feel. You still love him, you hope that he will change." She said, her eyes starting to get watery.

"No, thats not true," I said in a whisper of defeat. "Why do you think you know all of this, it's bullshit!"

"Because, i was beaten too."

**AHHHHH Sorry it took so long to update. Um.... thanks for all the reviews... i appreciate them sooo much. Please review, and don't be afriad to be honest! thanks!**

**Thanks,**

**You won't see an iguana here**

**

* * *

**

**AAAHHH! sorry! i haven't updated in awhile, i know, but i have been busy with school and teachers putting like 4 tests on the same day, like 3 weeks in a row...  
sorry, but it will be cleared up soon hopefully, thanks to all who are still reading :D**

**Thanks a bunch :D,**

**You won't see an iguana here **


	6. Chapter 6: A Possible Ally

**"What? That's insane!" I said getting rally nervous, "My dad and i love each other. He would NEVER beat me!"**

**"Bella, stop. I know he is. I know how you feel. You still love him, you hope that he will change." She said, her eyes starting to get watery.**

**"No, that's not true," I said in a whisper of defeat. "Why do you think you know all of this bullshit!"**

**"Because, I was beaten too"**

* * *

"_Because, I was beaten too."_

The last thing I really remember was feeling really light headed, and puking right there, next to Rosalie's car. I hope she doesn't hate me. Then I remember it all going black.

"Isabella! Bella! Wake up." Bells, now only one person called me that. My Dad. Oh shit… I was in for it when I got home.

"Cha-Dad?"

"Oh, Bella, I was so worried." Charlie hugged me as he said this, a little to tightly. It hurt.

"I'm fine, can we go now?"

"I'll ask, excuse me, Dr. Cullen, when will Isabella be released?"

"Well, if it was just her fainting, I would say she could leave in 20 minutes, but there are other injuries on her body. The extent of the other injuries is not final, but we think there are a few hairline fractures, a concussion, and her eardrum is broken. She can go home after the tests are complete, but we'd recommend that she stays here overnight **(A/N: I don't know what it'd really be, just guessing)**

"I think she should come home. We are having dinner with our friends tonight" Charlie said, which is a total lie. What friends do he and I have in common? "And we haven't seen each other in a long time, so could she possibly come home?"

"Yes, i think that that would be fine, so Charlie, if you could just take a seat the tests and the results will be done shortly. And I recommend that she doesn't sleep for at least 24 hours."

Then this total wave of fear hit me, i felt scared, more than ever before.

"Bella, how the hell did you end up in the hospital?"

"I don't really remember. I think I was going to the nurse, to get an aspirin, and I was told to go home." I told most of the truth. "Then the nurse asked Rosalie to drive me home. Rosalie is Dr. Cullen's adopted daughter. I don't really remember anything after that." Though I do.

"Well, we are going to have quite a night tonight, quite a night."

**Thursday:**

I took my aspirin before I left, but it still hasn't kicked in yet. As I pull into the parking lot I see the Cullen cars. I see the red Jeep Wrangler **(A/N: UGH! I love the Jeep Wrangler I love the Sahara and the Rubicon models pics on profile)** and a Rosalie's Mercury Comet. I left the house early today, and bought some cover up and concealer. It hurt like hell when I put it on, on my face. I hope no one notices though. I went through the usual classes, but today for lunch, I just stayed in the bathroom, to avoid the Cullens. I want to tell Rosalie thank you, but honestly I wasn't all that thankful… okay I was, but the beating last night was terrible. It hurts to walk. A lot of teachers think I'm withdrawn from the school's "community" yeah right, that is a load of BS. The only sense of community here is that everyone gangs up on someone to talk about them behind their backs. I think when I'm 18; I'll leave Charlie, if he doesn't stop. Another thing I hate about the school is the ratio of guys to girls, I mean I really don't like either one, but the girls, just say what they are feeling, and scream. Where as a lot of guys here feel that they need to fight, as opposed to just yelling like girls. And that really scares me. What if they decide to take out their anger on me, or the teachers too? All in all, the guys in this school are pretty big.

The door to the bathroom opened up, and I felt really self conscious and uncomfortable.

"Bella, are you in here?" shit, it's Rosalie. I decided to play it safe. I quietly but quickly **(A/N: ha ha that's what teachers say during fire drills.)** pulled some homework out of my bag, and walked out of the stall.

"Yeah, hi."

"What were you doing in there?"

"My homework."

"Oh, how bad did was it last night?"

"Um, what are you talking about?" I said, my heart beat speeding up, and my breaths were becoming a little more shallow than usual.

"Bella, stop playing dumb. You know what I'm talking about. And if you are going to try to cover up the bruises, at least put the makeup on correctly."

"Oh… It was really bad." I said. With that I started sobbing. Rosalie came closer and tried to give me a hug, but I cringed back in fright that she might try to hurt me.

"Bella, don't worry. I won't hurt you." And I was too exhausted to resist as she hugged me.

"I don't even know how to put makeup on." I stated. Rosalie just laughed.

"Well, I'll help you reapply it now, if you want."

"Okay, be careful plea-" I started, but was cut off.

"Oh my god, Bella. You said it was bad last night, I didn't think it was this bad. I have to go get my sister Alice, she is really good with makeup."

"NO! Sorry, no, please don't. If you tell, then more people will know and it will be more likely that other people will find out, then the beatings will just get worse. Please don't." I begged. "Please, you just put the makeup on. Here it is."

I handed her the makeup. As she was applying it, it felt as if my face was being poked and pinched, really hard. I just thought while she did this. I don't know if I can ever fully trust anyone. I only can relate to Rosalie, but I don't trust her, fully. I knew she wouldn't tell… I hope.

"Rose, lunch is almost over, and. ROSALIE! Why didn't you tell me you were doing a makeover! I want to help" Said Alice

With that I just ran into the bathroom stall.

"Alice, this is just something I was practicing. Don't worry about it, I'll meet you in class."

"Who was that anyways?" Alice said, and then I guess she was thinking because it got quiet for a minute. I hope Rosalie doesn't tell. "Oh my god, it was Bella wasn't it."

"No," Rosalie answered really coolly. She must have learned to lie really well.

"ROSALIE! HOW'D YOU GET TO GIVE BELLA A MAKEOVER, WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING ME! WHAT WHY! BELLA, PLEASE COME OUT I WANT TO HELP. PLEASE! YOU ARE ALREADY SO PRETTY, THERE ISN'T MUCH ELSE TO DO! PLEASE!!!" Alice started yelling, quietly.

"Alice, not now, maybe another time."

"Fine. But Rose, I'm not talking to you now." Alice said. Oh no! What have I done? I just got Alice really mad at Rosalie. SHIT! I don't want them to get mad at each other, because of me. I know I was going to regret this, my face was only half done. As I walked out of the stall into the main bathroom, I heard a gasp.

"Rosalie, can you just finish quickly please." I said, as I just closed my eyes.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh my god, Bella, what happened?" Alice said rushing over to give me a hug. I think I must have fainted again.

"Bella. Bella. Bella, wake up!" Rosalie said. Right in my ear, the one with the broken eardrum.... it sounded muffled

"You know Rose, water works too."

"Yes, but then the makeup would come off, and we'd be really late to class." Rosalie said as she helped me up and started back on the makeup.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked again.

"Nothing, I just fell down yesterday."

"Oh, okay, now what really happened yesterday." Alice said seeing right through my lie.

"Nothing, Alice, drop it, now." Rosalie said.

"Fine." Alice said defeated.

"Okay, Bella you're done. And Dad asked me to give this to you because you left and he didn't get a chance to give this to you yesterday. You're getting out of gym this week."

"Yes. Thank god, I would have tripped anyways, and would have visited the hospital again." I used to frequent in the ER anyways, before mom left. I was just as klutzy then, as I am now.

"Oh! Bella, you should come sleep over tomorrow! My parents wouldn't mind." Alice said, almost back to her normal self, or at least what I've seen.

"I don't know,"

"Please!"

"I'll ask my dad."

"Okay, yea! That'll be so much fun!" Alice said. She was so happy all the sudden now. I just felt overwhelmed. We heard the bell, and all started headed to our classes. My next class is biology; joy.

Biology wasn't that bad, It was just as easy as any other day, and Edward already knew the material. So after we finished, I fished my book out of my bag, and started reading, before Edward could start talking. It was still early on in the class. I must have fallen asleep, because I remember being shaken, and then I was looking into two emeralds.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said. I guess I never really noticed his eyes before. I cringed back at his touch, and almost fell off the chair. He grabbed my arm to catch me, I whimpered at his touch. Anyone touching me reminded me of Charlie, too much. He let go of my arm, when I whimpered.

"Yeah, fine, sorry. Thanks for catching me. Why?" I said

"You were talking in your sleep." Edward said. Oh shit. "You kept saying like 'no, stop please, not so hard' I think I was the only one that heard."

"It was nothing, I just was thinking of a movie, must be." I had been dreaming, no having nightmares, about last night. And the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that.

"Okay, just to let you know, class is going to end in a minute." he said. I realized that he was still really close to me. I looked up and realized I had been holding onto his hand.

"Oh sorry, here's your hand back"

"Ah, thank you." he said chuckling.

When the bell rang, I rushed out of class, and went to gym. I gave the note to the teacher. Ms. Shu told me to just go sit on the bleachers. After class, I rushed home; made my dad some supper, I ate some food, and then waited for him to get home. I guess I could ask him about the sleepover.

"Isabella, you here?" Charlie called out as he came through the door.

"Yeah, dad, in here." I waited for him to come sit down for dinner

"How was you day today?"

"Alright, normal, you know. I bought makeup today. And I was invited over for a sleepover at the Cullens. Rosalie and Alice invited me over."

"Oh… the makeup looks good." Charlie said. "What about this sleepover again?"

"Well, Alice and Rosalie, Dr. Cullens daughters invited me over for a sleepover tomorrow night. And I told Alice, I'd ask you."

"Well, I was thinking of us having some alone time tomorrow night, but I suppose it would look least fishy, if you went over, so I am going to say yes. Tell the Cullens yes, but be careful; don't show anyone, the scar, anyone at all. I will drive you over after school." Charlie said, after thinking it over

"Alright dad, thanks… I think. Can I go up and do my homework now?"

"Yes, but when you're done, go into my room, I'll see you after the game."

"Okay" I whimpered

As I lay there, waiting for Charlie, I realize that I feel comfortable around Charlie, to a degree, in some weird twisted way. At least I knew what to expect with him. Others I didn't if they were like Charlie, then great, but I didn't know if they were. So I don't know what to think any more.

**Friday:**

Today was about the same as yesterday. I put the makeup on poorly, except in the morning I found Rosalie and asked her to do my makeup. Charlie hasn't been beating my face lately, so it is beginning to heal. As is my eardrum. Then all of the sudden Alice came bursting through the door.

"Bella! Rose! Hi, oh Bella can I do your makeup today?" She asked. "I'll just end up doing it some other time if you say no now.

"Um, I don't know I think Rosalie is almost done here, so maybe some other time. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay." She said, slightly crestfallen, then all of the sudden her mood shifted to happy and curious again. Talk about bi-polar. "Bella, what did your dad say about the sleepover?"

"Um, he said sure." I said, nervously looking back at Rosalie. "Will it just be us?"

"Um, no, Emmett, Edward, and Japer will be there too."

"Oh," I said really quietly, then looked at Rosalie, again. She mouthed 'It'll be okay.' I just took a deep breath.

"Um, my dad will drive me there after school."

"Oh, don't you drive?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Oh, I can drive you." Alice said

"No, my dad's picking me up anyways. And now it's time for class." I said just as Rosalie finished.

The day went by pretty fast after that. During lunch I just sat outside and ate an apple. At the end of the day, my dad came and picked me up. I went home gathered my stuff and we headed towards the Cullens house. Charlie said that he had looked up their address earlier. We got to their house, and I was speechless. It was this old whit big Victorian mansion that I didn't even know was in Forks. It had a garage that looked more modern, so i assume they built off of that

I went up to knock on the door, and Rosalie answered.

"Have fun Isabella, be safe and careful" Charlie said, pulling me into a tight embrace, too tight, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, dad thanks. Bye, you be careful fishing tonight"

"Will do." He said as he walked away. I waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked slightly concerned. She put her arm around my shoulder, and I flinched away.

"Well, you ready to go into Alice-land?"

"No."

"Well, Emmett will probably want to attack, you, but I'll try to control him. He won't hurt you, unless he tries to hug you, he doesn't realize how fragile everyone else is." When she talked about Emmett, I could tell that she really meant that. She must have really learned to trust this guy. Maybe I will too.

"ROSIE! STOP HOGGING BELLA!" I heard a booming voice say from inside. I assumed it was Emmett.

"Be prepared" Rosalie said, "And if you need air, just let me know."

"Okay, thanks" I said as we walked in. I was speechless.

"I need air." I whispered. Rosalie just laughed

"Not yet, I meant later… you'll be fine, no one will hurt you. I promise. If they do, then I will yell at them." She whispered back. I noticed she didn't say hurt them back, because we both knew what it was like to be hurt, really hurt, and I personally wouldn't wish abuse and rape on my worst enemy.

"BELLA!" I heard, then a mountain came and picked me up. I almost fainted right there. He was squeezing too tight, I couldn't breath, and all my bruises were hurting.

"Emm! Put Bella down." Rosalie scolded him. "She needs to breath."

Then I was set down, and Rosalie rushed over to help me stabalize. I hoped no one thought this odd. Then I was rushed into the room. This will be one fun night... *gulp*

**

* * *

**

**GAH!!! SORRY!!! Sorry it took so long to upload. I am really bad at updating. This is my longest one yet :D so, I don't know when I'll update again, but soon hopefully. Thanks**

**Thanks,**

**You won't see an iguana here**


	7. Chapter 7: GAH! SORRY STEPHENIE MEYER!

**GAHH SORRY **

** i forgot to say that basically everything in this story (characters, title, most *basic* story line... you know edward falls for bella... i think...) belong to stephenie meyer...**

**sorry!!!**

**thanks,**

**You won't see an iguana here**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sleepover PART1

"**BELLA!" I heard, then a mountain came and picked me up. I almost fainted right there. He was squeezing too tight, I couldn't breath, and all my bruises were hurting.**

"**Emm! Put Bella down." Rosalie scolded him. "She needs to breath."**

**Then I was set down, and Rosalie rushed over to help me stabilize. I hoped no one thought this odd. Then I was rushed into the room. This will be one fun night... *gulp***

* * *

  


"Oh, Bella! We're going to have so much fun tonight!" Alice squealed, while jumping up and down. I have never seen that much energy balled up into one organism in my life… well good energy at least.

"Oh… okay." I replied timidly. This was all so overwhelming, I felt like breaking down right there, but that wouldn't be normal would it. Then I leaned towards Rosalie. "I need air… please? Just for a minute?"

"Um, Bella, I think you left a bag outside" Rosalie stated.

"Oh, maybe I did, I'll go check. I'll be right back."

"Okay, do you want me to come?" Rosalie asked.

"No, thanks though." I said, with that I walked briskly out of the house and onto the porch. It was dark out here. Crud, I hope Charlie isn't spying. Great now I'm paranoid. With that I broke down and sobbed. I bet they were getting suspicious, but the feeling of despair just overcame me. I mean firs off; I was overwhelmed, having never been to a sleepover, ever. Then, the fact that they were all so happy, how could they be so happy? When I was just grasping the last of the hope I had left. Hanging on for dear life. I faintly heard the door open and close behind me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Thank god! It was only Rosalie. I just nodded

"Yeah." I said unconvincingly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault." I said standing up and wiping my eyes. "I'm just gonna stay out here for a minute, if that's alright. Then I'll come back in."

"Of course" Rosalie said. Then as she opened the door she said, "See you on the inside."

I just needed a moment to collect myself. I knew that when I went back in there my eyes were going to be red. Gosh, Charlie really screwed with my life and my perspective on things. I turned and walked into the house after my obvious revelation.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, went away then school, lots of school. sorry i know this is short, but i will try to write more soon! by the way, i am horrid with updates, anyone who follows this story knows... :D thanks!**

**Thanks,**

**You won't see an iguana here**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: BE BACK IN JUNE!

OKAY I NEED ALL OF YOUR HELP, I WANT TO RENAME THIS STORY, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT, PLEASE HELP!

**I am sorry to say i won't be updating until till June... I have Regents coming up, and i want to pass, so sorry until then... i will give you a list of some great stories though, if you haven't heard/read them yet**

**Mute: .net/s/4969070/1/Mute  
Great story... in the form of a diary, it's about **

**Are You up for a Game of Truth or Dare?: .net/s/4996904/1/**

**Pretty funny story i must say...**

**The Bear and the Bunny Rabbit: .net/s/4749471/1/  
it's an emmett bella pairing, but a good one.**

**The Tomboy Nextdoor: .net/s/4722935/1/  
great story... out of character**

**Twilight Chatroom!: .net/s/4751829/1/  
very very funny, my favorite chapter personally is 20:CARLISLE IS GOD**

**Isabella Swan Must Die: .net/s/4872335/1/  
I like this story... funny filled with funny arguments...**

******Something We Can't Explain: .net/s/4881533/11/Something_We_Cant_Explain  
**This is a very interesting twist... and i LOVE it!

**okay so, please at least check out these stories... they are great stories... so yupp! Thank you all for the reviews... i really appreciate them]**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUGGESTIONS!!!! GAH I LOVE THEM ALL!!!**

**so... if i think of more, i may post that, but otherwise... i will try to work on them... but if we are speaking realistically, then don't expect an update till June, maybe after :D**

**Thanks,**

**You won't see an iguana here **


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepover PART2

**"No, it's fine. It's not your fault." I said standing up and wiping my eyes. "I'm just gonna stay out here for a minute, if that's alright. Then I'll come back in."**

**"Of course" Rosalie said. Then as she opened the door she said, "See you on the inside."**

**I just needed a moment to collect myself. I knew that when I went back in there my eyes were going to be red. Gosh, Charlie really screwed with my life and my perspective on things. I turned and walked into the house after my obvious revelation

* * *

  
**

This time as I walked through the door I thoroughly prepared myself from the terrors that are Alice and the guys.

"Oh, there you are Bells, you alright? Where's your bag" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. It turns out I left the bag in the car." I said thinking quickly.

"BELLSY! Are you ready to par-tay?!" Emmett roared.

"Um?"

"Emmett, don't scare our guest." Rose scolded, as Alice hit him on his head.

"Ow. Stupid little pixie." Emmett muttered under his breath. I smiled at that comment.

"Sorry Emmett, what was that? I think you need to speak louder." Alice exclaimed.

"I was just stating how much I love my little sister?" Emmett said, more asked. But then recovered with, "I LOVE YOU ALLIE!"

"Mmhhmm. well anyways. Lets get this party started! Edward, put on my 'sleepover mix'. It's on my iPod."

"I don't know why you listen to some of this crap." Edward muttered

"Excuse me Edward, just because you can't appreciate some music…" Alice trailed off.

Edward chuckled to himself as he hit the play list. Then some weird song came over the speakers.

"What song is this?" I asked Rose.

"Just Dance by Lady Gaga **(A/N: SORRY I spelt her name wrong. I don't like her music, so I don't listen to her, so I don't know if I spelt her name correctly)**

"Oh."

"Why? Do you like it?"

"It's fine." I lied

"Okay…" Rose said suspiciously, "Alice, what are we going to do now?"

"Well I was thinking truth or dare." I started to panic again. I think Jasper could sense my unease, and Rose gave me a nervous glance.

"Um, I think I might just sit this one out and read." I said.

"Oh, okay." Alice said. "OR! Or, we could watch a movie if you wanted to."

"Oh, I think that'd be better for right now." Rosalie interjected before anyone could shoot the idea down. I shot Rose a look of gratitude. I think that Alice was slightly disappointed.

"Alright!" She said suddenly full of zeal again. "What movie should we watch?"

"Something that none of us has seen. PLEASE!!!!!" Emmett begged.

"Hey," Edward exclaimed. "There is a rental called Derailed with Clive Owen and Jennifer Aniston. What do you think, do you want to watch it?"

None of us knew about this movie so we all shrugged. Jasper sat on the floor, and Alice had her head in his lap. Edward was sitting on the only armchair (ONLY SINGLE SEAT). Which forced me to share with Emmett and Rosalie. Which, I guess isn't so bad.

At one point in the movie, after Jennifer and Clive, start cheating on their significant others, then, all of the sudden, a thief breaks in and starts to steal stuff.. Then, he comes onto Jennifer, and starts to rape her. I started to shake with fear. anger. hurt. pain. sadness. All of this because of Charlie; Rosalie noticed me, because, she got up to "use the bathroom" so they paused the movie. I was mortified. this movie was terrible. I couldn't believe that people actually put rapes in movies. that is just awful.

"Um, I'm getting tired," I said, which wasn't a total lie. "I'm going to go to bed."

This is the first night in a long time where I won't be raped, or abuse. I kind of liked it. The others started to contemplate silently in their heads. I could tell the sleepover wasn't going as Alice had hoped, and I felt bad, but I couldn't take the movie.

"You can continue watching, but I'll just go to sleep." I continued, then realized, I didn't know where we were sleeping, and I really didn't want to sleep in the same room as where the movie was playing...

* * *

**GAH! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.. BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS I PASSED ALL MY FINALS, AND I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL. THIS SUMMER IS ALSO REALLY BUSY, SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE. THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING... i hope you liked this chapter!!!! Review and be honest please!**

**THANK YOU...**

**SarahLou03  
hayleyhoo  
Bella Cullen1  
xKelsey  
BMC1984  
brokenfromthepast  
FRK921  
Silence means everything  
Foerster-19  
xMrsxJasperxHalex  
vampirelover13  
RIP-Andrew-Test-Martin  
beverlie4055  
Isabella  
nbf4eva  
addictedtoOTH  
frequentpartymiles  
GODISAWESOME  
Chiara0075  
ZashleyxXxSuspianxXxTroypay  
afallenheart  
Charlei (Charlie?)  
Shannon  
call us crazy  
HaileyandJacobBlack  
misscullenwannabe95  
Brianna Nicole Cullen  
girlwithwings2  
ImMadzAndCrazy  
cassmat98  
Lorissa  
Cheerleaders21  
once-bitten-twilight-smitten**

**rosaliehale1997  
JASPERxHALE-YES  
teddybearpixiestix  
XmillieXjrX  
darklust34  
Kaitlin3273  
Kaitlyn  
totallyblondie221  
edwards-girl7  
HadleyConlon  
EmmettCullenLuva0506  
knl2012  
jena  
Twilightlover20896  
newishjewishtwilightlover **

**IF I FORGOT ANYONE LET ME KNOW! I am without internet this week... so we'll see how this goes! i might be able to spare a glance here and there though. Again thank you to all that reviewed. Never, in a million years would i have thought that so many people would like this story. So thank you for waiting, and thanks for the reviews... ALL CHARACTERS TO STEPHENIEMEYER!!!**

**Thanks,  
You won't see an iguana here **


	11. Chapter 11: Sleepover PART3

GREAT SONGS, SUGEST YOU LISTEN TO THEM... I THOUGHT THEY FIT IN HERE WELL, BUT I DON'T KNOW...

I try to get you up  
But you go down  
And you are not okay  
I wanna carry you  
But you won't get up  
It's really killing me  
You know it's killing me

Watch You Sleep by Blue Foundation

********

Oh, it's a stinger  
It's a bitch  
We are lungs spitting welter  
A heart with a schism  
A bond with a stitch

Stinger by Razorlight

******** ******** ********

"**Um, I'm getting tired," I said, which wasn't a total lie. "I'm going to go to bed."**

**This is the first night in a long time where I won't be raped, or abuse. I kind of liked it. The others started to contemplate silently in their heads. I could tell the sleepover wasn't going as Alice had hoped, and I felt bad, but I couldn't take the movie.**

"**You can continue watching, but I'll just go to sleep." I continued, then realized, I didn't know where we were sleeping, and I really didn't want to sleep in the same room as where the movie was playing...

* * *

**

I was contemplating in my head, on what to do, when they paused the movie.

"Bella, do you want to sleep here or somewhere else?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, I'd prefer another room, if that is alright."  
"Don't worry, Alice, where can she stay?" Rosalie asked

"Umm, well, I'm bunking with Jazzy, you're with Emmett, and our guestroom is there, but without a bed… I guess that only leaves Edward's room. " Alice thought aloud, looking at Edward, who nodded his approval of the sleeping arrangement

"Oh, I'm fine sleeping on the floor, don't worry."  
"Nonsense…"  
"Oh, no. It's okay, I don't want to impose."

"Bella, it's okay, we wouldn't want you sleeping on the floor."

"No, please, it really is okay. I do it all the time." I didn't feel that confortable around guys still, I mean I was used to Newton and such, but still, not that used to him. I didn't know how it would go I might totally freak out.

"Bella, you're sleeping with Edward and that's final." Alice commanded. "Wait, that didn't sound right. You're sleeping in Edward's room not with him; and that's final." Alice corrected herself.

"Damn," I muttered, not audible to anyone else but me. Rosalie shot me a sympathetic look.

"Okay, thanks guys. Night, wait which room is Edward's?"  
"It's the one at the end of the hallway, on your right. And there is a closet on the right, right before his room, with blankets and sheets, if you need them, I think there is a sleeping bag in there too"

I nodded, heading up the stairs; I pulled out the sleeping bag, because it would be take up the least amount of space, and be easiest (I hope). I hope Edward's room isn't too messy, like Charlie's room. When I entered his room, I let out a small gasp. His room was spotless, and organized. He had a lot of music. CD's, vinyl, tapes, and his iPod's were all there. He had 3 iPods, a lot of stereos. He had one that converted vinyl and tapes into CD's, before mom had left, she worked at a music store, and so I hung out with her, because Charlie was always at work. That is also when I learned of my love for piano, and I took lessons, but they stopped when she left. His room was very modern; he had a couch, bed, desk, and a small dresser.

I didn't want Edward to be put out, so I walked over to the couch, laid the sleeping bag on the couch, and settled in. In a way it was better, because the bed would remind me too much of the nights with Charlie. I drifted off into an unsettling dream. It was the same dream as always: Mom, leaving us, in the middle of the night, me watching her leave, Charlie storming upstairs blaming me, slapping me round a bit, then he leaves me to sleep. then I wake up, and each task he asks me to do, I do do each and every one wrong, and get abused each time. Then, at night, I get raped… and it continues like that till I wake up or get woken up. I woke up, when I felt the couch disappear beneath me. I started to freak, I was disoriented, and my fractured ribs and my bruises hurt.

"Bella, calm down, it's only me. You were on the couch, I'm moving you to the bed."  
"Wait, why?" I asked him groggily.

"Because, you're the guest; you should sleep on the bed."

"What? No," I said now fully awake, and I was getting freaked. No one really picks me up. I mean Charlie does, and that's why I was freaking. I didn't want to associate Charlie with Edward "Please put me down, and it's fine, I'd prefer to sleep on the couch."

"Bella, I can't put you down, you're still in the sleeping bag. And I'd prefer you slept on the bed." Edward said.

By now I was beginning to break down. "Edward. Please, just put me down." My voice wavered.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said setting me down as best he could. " I mean you were talking in your sleep again, but I don't know, I figured it was just the movie, but I don't know. I'm sorry the movie upset you so much."

"Edward," I started, letting a solitary tear role down my cheek. "Please, can I just sleep on the couch, or if you want to sleep on the couch I'll take the floo-"

"Bella, I will not let a guest sleep on the floor. If it upsets you so much, of course you can stay on the couch, and I'll sleep on the bed." Edward said holding my shoulders. This made me really uncomfortable, so I tried to subtly squirm out of his grasp. It didn't work. Me being me, I lost my balance, and started to tumble. Edward caught me right under my arms, and it made remember my fractured rib, even more. I gasped in pain, as he stood me up strait. He tried to steady me with his arm again, but I managed to avoid it without falling.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked concerned. I couldn't even breathe without pain shooting through my body. So I just closed my eyes, and let the pain consume me for a minute, letting out small gasps. "Bella?"

"Yeah." I gasped "Give me a second"

Edward walked me over to the couch and set me down, then took a step back, letting me have space, noticing at my avoidance to touch.

"Sorry," I said, as the pain subsided s little. "I fell down the stairs the other day, and fractured a rib."

"Oh, I'm sorry then. Here, just lie down and get some rest." He said, disappearing into the bathroom, to, I assume, brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Shit, tonight would be hard, I hope I won't freak… again. Edward stepped out of the bathroom in pajama pants, and a t-shirt. He walked over to his bed and crawled under the blanket.

"Night Bella," He said.

"Night."

I then tried to get back to sleep, but I found I couldn't with Edward so close. So, I just listened, as Edwards breathing slowed and filled the room with rhythmic breaths. I was so afraid, he would just bound out of bed, and attack me. I waited some time, then crawled out of the sleeping bag. I decided to find the guestroom, because it would be impossible to get to sleep near Edward. Most of the girls in our school would kill to be in my position; I would kill to be out of this position.

I snuck out the room into the hallway, carrying the sleeping bag. I realized I didn't know which room was the guest room, and I didn't want to wake anyone up opening doors looking for it. I wandered down the hall, trying to see if the guest room door might have been left open. One doorway's door, slightly ajar. I walked in, and found that it wasn't even a bedroom. In the middle of the room was a beautiful Bosendorfer Concert Grand piano **(A/N: PIC ON PROFILE)**. In the corner of the room, was a couch; a glorious looking couch. I hope they won't be mad if I sleep in here. This room was very nice, it had a calm and peaceful feel. It had been so long since I'd played a piano. In a sense, the piano was my security blanket, so it was nice, even being near one. I didn't play or touch the piano for fear of waking someone, or breaking something; I was tempted though.

I just laid there, in the sleeping bag, on the couch, in the Piano Room. My new favorite room in this house. I eventually drifted off to sleep, and for the first time since my mom left, I had a dreamless night's sleep. I woke up to the sound of the door opening.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I AM SOOO sorry for the wait, if you were waiting that is... anyways, thank you all for your patience. I LOVE YOU ALL! Everything really belongs to Stephenie, except for the plot. Again, sorry bout the wait, i hope to get better with the updates, but i won't be around for the rest of the summer, so i won't be able to update, i will respond to emails and such. But, in a week i'm traveling out of state, so i'll be away for a week, then i'll be busy again. So thank you all for commenting, please review, and be honest... i promise i won't be mad. So thanks again to...  
**

**brokenfromthepast  
-Aikio-Hatate-  
darklust34  
Chiara0075  
newishjewishtwilightlover  
teddybearpixiestix  
Foerster-19  
misscullenwannabe95 (MY FANFIC SISTER)  
twilight37  
Rosaliehale1997  
BamBooks15  
PACtwilight  
DreamingofEdward  
Finley Girl  
Jess620  
Frankizzle**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...  
xMrsxJasperxHalex  
foerster-19  
Jess620  
FRK921  
brokenfromthepast  
xKelsey**

**FOR COMMENTING ON ESSENTIALLY EVERY CHAPTER...**

**IF I FORGOT ANYONE LET ME KNOW! Again, you guys are great, i only expected like not even 50 comments, but i got at least double that amount, so again, thank you all again. you guys are awesome!**

**Thanks,  
You won't see an iguana here**


	12. Chapter 12: Sleepover PART4

**pause. okay, so there is this fanfic author, and she is incredible. and she just started this ned story called Save Our Souls... i read the first chapter, and it is incredible... **

**SUMMARY: Six lives are about to collide in the worst possible way. Who thought that simply going to the bank would end up connected people who thought their lives were over. Being held hostage does that to people, no ones safe and theres nothing they can do.**

**Please, just check it out, even if you don't like the summary, it is really good. it is a very interesting take on things and i hope you guys who read this story do check it out. thanks, You won't see an iguana here**

**the link: http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5262271/1/ (WITHOUT SPACES)**

SONGS:

Okay, i want to list lyrics, but i feel i should list songs that could go with this chapter i guess... so here we go!

Speed of Sound- Coldplay  
Scream- Chris Cornell  
It's All Over Now, Baby Blue- Bob Dylan  
My Immortal- Evanescece  
Stay- Gavin DeGraw  
Manhattan From the Sky- Kate Voegele (FAV ARTIST)  
**i lied, i'm sorry, i just remembered the lyrics i wanted to say, so here they are...**

**I wanna join you sleeping peaceful  
Feeling the sun in our room  
What a plenty of rays and beaming light  
Surely, it does me good  
I wanna trust the pulse  
In which decay is followed by bloom  
And I'm sure any flaw will turn out beautiful **

**Watch You Sleep- Blue Foundation **

********** ******** ******** ******** ********  
Seriously though guys, please check out the story, i shall beg.... I'm on my hands and knees. anyways, check out the songs if you get a chance too. sorry im talking a lot. bibi**

******** ******** ******** ********

**I just laid there, in the sleeping bag, on the couch, in the Piano Room. My new favorite room in this house. I eventually drifted off to sleep, and for the first time since my mom left, I had a dreamless night's sleep. I woke up to the sound of the door opening.**

**

* * *

**

I looked over the edge of the sleeping bag, to see someone walking to the piano with the hood up, and their head down. I stayed as still as I could, hoping that they wouldn't notice me, wouldn't attack me; and because I hurt too much to move at the moment, it was always bad in the mornings. And when they left; when they were done playing, they wouldn't notice me, then I could just slip back out of the room; unnoticed. The person sat down at the piano bench, and started to play. I recognized the piece immediately, it was Clair de Lune. My mother used to play this around the house, and it was one of the reasons, I was so fond of the piano. The song overrode my fear the person seeing me, and attacking me, and I became entranced with the song. A sob, almost slipped out, but I wanted to hear the rest of the song, and not distract the pianist. So, I managed to keep my sobs at bay. When the song was over, a stifled sob escaped my mouth. The pianist looked up; it was Edward, with a look of surprise on his face.. His face quickly turned from surprise to concern. I lifted my hand to remove a strand of hair that had fallen onto my face, and to my surprise, I found that I had been crying.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks. " I said quietly. Wiping the tears away from my face.

"How long have you been in here?" I didn't want to make him mad, but I knew I shouldn't lie, and if he found out, the consequences could be grave.

"All night."

"What?" Edward said loudly, I cringed further back into the couch. I was on the verge of tears, I didn't want him angry, I probably should have stayed in the room last night, because then he wouldn't be this angry now. I was so scared now, I was scared he'd hit me. " Why were you in here?"  
"Um, well… I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I thought maybe a change of scenery would do the trick, then I found this room, and I don't know. I just really like it in here. I'm sorry, I'll leave, I didn't mean to intrude. You play wonderfully, by the way; Clair de Lune is a great song." I said, getting out of the sleeping bag, and off the couch. Damn, that hurt; a lot. "And, the piano is indescribably beautiful."

"Oh, I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangement, see you should have slept on the bed" He said with a low chuckle. "You don't' have to leave, it's alright. And thank you, it was a gift from my family, on my previous birthday. I told them they spent too much, but they wouldn't listen, so now I come here, every morning and play."

"That's really nice, Edward." I said, admiring his selflessness and his kind loving family; I knew that when Charlie punished me, I deserved it, but I still wish I could do things right, and he wouldn't have to punish me as often.

"Bella?" Edward said breaking through my train of thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Did you ask me something?"  
"Yes, do you play?"  
"Oh, well no." I said sadly.

"I could teach you sometime, if you'd like."  
"Oh…" I said taken aback. "Well, um thanks for your offer, but I don't think I should take you up on your offer, I might break the piano."

"Bella," He said with a light chuckle. "I'm almost positive, you won't break the piano, and come on; it wouldn't be that bad. I promise."

"No thank you, Edward." I said, as a flood of memories came back to me. My mother teaching me all the notes, her applause, every time I finished a song; though it took awhile. And then her, teaching me more, her always being there for me. I was crying again, and I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I flinched, and Edward noticed.

"Bella, are you sure you're all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to use the… the bathroom." I said starting to walk, and tripping, because well, I am a klutz. Edward caught me again under the arms, and I felt a pain in my rib. I gasped, this was a déjá vu, I thought. I was breathing in small gasps again, but this time, I was trying to move away from Edward. It hurt, but I managed to move closer to the door; and farther from Edward.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, I forgot about your rib."

"It's fine." I said, and I nodded thanks to him, and retreated out of the room with the sleeping bag. Thought that was a really bad experience, that room was still my favorite room of the house. I didn't know where to go now, so I went back to Edward's room, because, the sleeping bag's stuff sack was in there.

When I got into the room, I saw the stuff sack on the floor next to the couch. I picked it up, and stuffed the sleeping bag into it. it was harder than I thought it would be, but it was probably due to my injuries. I stepped into the bathroom to go pee, when I was done, I looked into his gigantic mirror, and lifted my shirt slightly. there were many bruises covering my stomach, chest, and as I turned, my back. All of the sudden the door started to open, I immediately pushed my shirt down, and backed up into the corner, near the sink.

"Oh, God Bella. I am so sorry. Umm, I'll be out here, I guess." Edward said closing the door. As he closed the door, I leaned up against the wall gently, and let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. I quickly flushed the toilet, washed my hands and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, Edward. I'm done in there." I said quietly.

"No, don't worry Bella. It was my fault. I am sorry again." He said before closing the bathroom door. I heard the shower turn on, and relaxed a little, knowing he wouldn't come charging out. Then a flood of memories came rushing into my head of Charlie, taking me in the shower, and making me do things, that weren't exactly clean. I felt my knees go weak, and I felt my legs give out underneath me. I must have made a noise, because all of the sudden Edward's bedroom door was thrown open, and Alice rushed in.

"Bella? Oh my god, are you okay? did something fall? did something hit you? Are you hurt?" She said, all in one breath. I was so scared. When she reached out a comforting hand, to pat my shoulder, I subconsciously cringed back, and I think she noticed. But, thankfully she didn't comment.

"Yeah, I'm fin Alice, thanks."

"Yea, no problem Bella. Come down for breakfast soon."

"Alright, i'll be down in a second." I said. I made sure the door was locked, and I found my bag and started to change. I heard a door open behind me, and immeaditly pushed my shirt down; seeing as I was covered in bruises, but not before I heard someone gasp.

* * *

**OKAY, SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THANK YOU...  
Tomboy Amy  
teddybearpixiestix  
Haloxoxo  
cortneyluvsherownedward  
angelfan86  
brokenfromthepast  
mommyof3boys  
misscullenwannabe95  
Silence means everything  
robrules  
xKelsey  
darklust34  
BMC1984  
****...ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! OKAY SO... ****IF I FORGOT ANYONE LET ME KNOW! Again, you guys are great, i only expected like not even 50 comments, but i got at least double that amount, so again, thank you all again. you guys are awesome!  
Thanks,  
You won't see an iguana here**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepover PART5

I'm a fraction of the shadow of the canine I could be

K9's Lament by Chameleon Circuit

********

You're a few years overdue.  
I spent them waiting here for you.  
Now your charity's refused,  
I can't name a penance for abuse.

Overdue by Get Up Kids

******** ********

Check those songs out, or at least look at the lyrics. The whole Chameleon Circuit song, to me at least, reminds me of Bella's situation here; if you feel like looking up the lyrics. Overdue is a great song too. Sorry, this won't be the best chapter either...

******** ******** ********

"**Yea, no problem Bella. Come down for breakfast soon."**

**"Alright, I'll be down in a second." I said. I made sure the door was locked, and I found my bag and started to change. I heard a door open behind me, and immediately pushed my shirt down, seeing as I was covered in bruises, but not before I heard someone gasp.**

**

* * *

**

"Shit, Bella." Someone gasped. Crap. Someone saw, and there is no way I could have gotten all of these from going down the stairs. Smooth, Swan; smooth. "What happened?"

I turned around and was startled to see Edward. Then I remembered him disappearing into the bathroom; How could I be so stupid, this is why Charlie was reluctant for me coming here.

"Bella. What happened?" Edward repeated

"Um… stairs… then I walked into tables, and I fall a lot." The words stumbled out as he came closed, and I backed up.

"I know that you're klutzy, Bella, but you can't get *that* many bruises."

"You'd be surprised." I said as I backed into a wall, wincing because of the bruises. My wince didn't go unnoticed from Edward either. His, frustrated expression flashed from concern, back to frustration again

"Bella, what happened?"

"Edward, nothing… I just fell. Please, let it go." I was desperate for him to believe me.

"Bella, I don't think-"

"BELLA! BREAKFAST" Alice screamed upstairs.

"Well, looks like I have to head downstairs, Edward." I said, as I walked past him.

I almost got past him, when he shot his arm out to grab mine. I let out a small whimper, because that is usually how Charlie grabs me, when he's angry at me. Also, I have a bruise there because of that. It hurt, but I tried to hide it… unsuccessfully.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you just now." Edward said frantically.

"You didn't Edward, I was just… it didn't… I mea-"  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! THERE IS BREAKFAST ON THE TABLE, SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Alice screamed up to me. "DON'T MAKE ME CALL EMMETT ON YOU!"

"ALICE! LANGUAGE." I heard Esme scold.

The thought of Emmett coming to get me, made me shudder when Alice said that, Edward took note of this. Edward and this whole family were making me come apart at the seams. I had managed to stay as unnoticed as anyone could be in this tiny town, but since the Cullens arrived, my undisclosed to everyone information, became known by one person, and slowly, her family was figuring it out. This was not good. I must have been crying, because all of the sudden I felt Edward engulf me into a hug; that was not welcome. I started to squirm, trying to get out of his arms, which he took the wrong way, and pulled me closer. I let out a short, but loud scream; immediately I tensed up all my muscles, and went to my happy place, expecting to be hit. But instead, his arms dropped, startled and several pairs of feet could be heard running towards the stairs from downstairs. I realized that Edward was not going to hit me… I hope , and I immediately loosened my muscles, and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella, I- I'm sorry." Edward stuttered. I felt bad for him, he didn't even know why I was reacting this way. And as much as I wish that he wouldn't do this, I knew that it was my fault, all of this, for giving Charlie the reason to punish me, making me shy away from physical contact.

"No, Edward. Don't apologize, p-please," I stuttered. "If anyone should apologize, it should be me." I finished, as he gave me a look of confusion. I tensed up again, afraid he'd hit me for confusing him, but I realized he wouldn't… or I hoped he wouldn't and loosened up a little bit. All of the sudden the door burst open, and again, I screamed.

"BELLA! EDWARD! Are you guys alright? Did something happen?" Alice barged into the room, approaching us. Rosalie, followed quickly behind, her. Alice was about to hug us, I cringed away, but before she touched me, Rosalie pulled her back.

"Alice, chill. I think they're fine, no one's hurt," Rosalie started. I looked over at Edward, and it looked as if he wanted to say something, but Rose continued on. "Why don't you guys continue downstairs, while Alice and I help Bella with her clothing situation."

The guys eyes, immediately widened, in fear. I was worried as to what was going to happen to me now; the guys mumbled things along the lines of 'okay' and 'see ya downstairs' and incoherent ramblings, as they backed out of the room.

"Rosalie, please. I really don't want to do any dressing up. I brought clothes. it's fine."  
"Bella, relax. We won't do anything to you, except readjust your makeup**(A/N: Okay, don't wear makeup, don't know how long it stays on. So lets just pretend this is possible)**, after, you wash your face, now go." Rosalie said, ushering me into Edward's bathroom. Ignoring Alice's protests

"Rosalie, are you sure this is alright? I mean it's Edward's bathroom, I'll be fine, with what I have now."  
"Bella, believe me. You do not wear makeup for more than twenty four hours, and you have, I assumed. So, you *must* wash your face. NOW." Alice commanded, for such a tiny thing, she was really scary.

"Bella, relax. just wash your face," Rosalie reassured.

"Okay, as long as you're sure it's okay." I said.

"Bella!" They said in unison. I took that as a yes, and disappeared into the bathroom, and turned on the hot water, and just enough cold water to make it just the right temperature, so it would not burn me, but it wouldn't be ice cold. When I finished washing my face, I looked in the mirror, and gasped at my face. It was a lot better than it looked. Luckily, the bruises weren't swollen, but they were in the process of healing, so they were a yellowish-greenish color. I groaned.

"Bella? You okay?" Rosalie asked, yea, you can come in now… I guess." I responded. Then, the door was opened, but it slammed into the wall, causing me to jump, and then slip on the towel on the ground, and hit my hip on the sink, then fall down.

"Ouch." I managed to get out. As Rosalie and Alice rushed over to me, I waved, them back, signaling that I was okay.

"Rosalie, where is the makeup?"

"Right here,"

I stood up, and faced them. As they saw my face they gasped. I was mentally preparing myself for that.

"Please, just work the magic, with the makeup…" I sighed, defeated. I suddenly felt as if the weight of what had been happening since Charlie started this whole thing. I felt totally exauhsted, and depressed.

"Alice, we're going to need waterproof makeup." Rosalie informed Alice.

" I know, I have it right here."

"Bella, you need to tell someone," Rosalie muttered to me, so only I could here.

"I did, I told you." I responded.

"Besides me, this could get dangerous, you're not living in a stable environment.

"Hey guys? Yeah, what are you talking about? Alice asked us. Rosalie gave me a look. I thought to myself for a minute, and mad my decision on weather to tell Alice or not.

* * *

**HEY, sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to be going away for a week, so i won't be able to update again soon (not that i would have anyways) If you have been with this tory from the beginning, i'm sure you are aware of my terrible updating skills. But, thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate it so much!  
Thank you...**

Rosaliehale1997 ^_^  
SnApCrAcKlEp0p95 (ha ha! thought you weren't gonna use your account anymore ^_^)  
i pick emmett-my teddy bear  
teddybearpixiestix  
Jess620  
Chiara0075  
misscullenwannabe95  
angelfan86  
Tomboy Amy  
Finley Girl  
Arina Marie  
BMC1984  
Twilight-Jacob-Lover  
xXxIggyxXx  
loislane4edward  
xKelsey  
brokenfromthepast  
x-Mrs-Pattinson-x  
cortneyluvsherownedward  
x.-Monkey-Man.x.x

**IF I FORGOT ANYONE LET ME KNOW! Again, you guys are great, I LOVE YOU ALL! ^_^! You guys are awesome! Again thank you for those who have stuck through my lack of updates... sorry 'bout that.**

**Thanks,  
You won't see an iguana here**


	14. Chapter 14: Sleepover PART6

Will I come up for air, come up for air  
After awhile the current is calling me  
Lulling me, waving goodbye  
I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?  
Sinking my heart turns to stone

Withering away, a shrinking violet dies  
So full of life, these lights have dried me out  
Into the sea, I needed a drink  
I never thought this would consume me whole

Lead Sails (And A Paper Anchor) by Atreyu

********

Home, is this the quiet place where you should be alone?  
Is this where the tortured and the troubled find their own?  
I don't know, but I can tell this isn't you, your cover's blown

Space by Something Corporate

******** ********

Rollin' down the highway  
Like a rocket  
Headed to town now  
You can't stop it  
Got wheel in my hand  
As I stand  
On the floor  
Of the board  
Of this car

Son's Gonna Rise by Citizen Cope

******** ******** ********

But we're all happy cause the streets they're always there for us  
and it's quite scary when you wake up in the same old clubs  
It's getting darker and I know this time wasn't meant for us  
So won't you please please please come back to me

Please Please Please by The Shout Out Louds

******** ******** ******** ********

And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me

I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song) by Fall Out Boy

******** ******** ******** ******** ********

"**Bella, you need to tell someone," Rosalie muttered to me, so only I could here.**

**"I did, I told you." I responded.**

**"Besides me, this could get dangerous, you're not living in a stable environment.**

**"Hey guys? Yeah, what are you talking about? Alice asked us. Rosalie gave me a look. I thought to myself for a minute, and mad my decision on weather to tell Alice or not.**

* * *

"Nothing…" I muttered, looking down at my feet.

"Bullshit." Alice stated, "Bella, I think I know what's going on here."

"No, Alice. You don't." I said

"Yes, Bella. I do. Would you like to know what I think?"  
"No," I said, looking at Rosalie, who just got the skin-colored looking makeup out.

"Well, I think that Charlie is abusing you. Physically and mentally. Which is why you couldn't watch the movie last night, the guys scare you, hell I probably even scare you. I bet everyone scares you"  
"Alice, what on earth are you talking about?" I said, the words stumbling out of my mouth all to quickly and very nervously.

"Bella," Alice said.

"Alice," Rosalie warned.

"What? You know this to, I know you know about… well you know..." Alice trailed off, obviously trying to protect Rosalie's secret. Maybe if she wouldn't tell Rosalie's then she wouldn't tell mine. Wait, I barely trust Rose as it is. Why should I tell her? What if she doesn't know about Rosalie, what if she is talking about something else? What if this _whole_ thing is a set up, and they're being paid by my dad. No, he would never tell anyone this... I don't think.

"Bella. Bella. Hello?" Alice said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wha? Oh, sorry. Just thinking." I stuttered; backing up from Alice and Rosalie as I said this. Rosalie gave me a knowing look,as if she knew what I was thinking.

"So Bella, really, that is what I think. And you really shouldn't have to deal with it." Alice said with so much sincerity, that the truth just slipped out of my mouth. "Bella, no one deserves that. It's not your fault

"So what Alice? Huh? What would I do? What would _they_ do, he's the Chief of Police here. I've already tried telling, who would they believe, the klutzy daughter whose always been in the background "seeking attention", or the Chief of Police, whose record is clearer than glass. All that would do is make it worse. I can't go to hospitals; it just makes things worse when I get home. No one can help me; they'll just end up getting hurt to. Alice, I'm sure of it. Alice, there's nothing I can do! And it is my fault. This whole god damn situation is my damn fault." I said, screaming the last sentence, and collapsing in tears on the floor of the bathroom. Rosalie and Alice were stunned into silence. I guess even though Alice knew, it was one thing to think it, but another to have it confirmed. And Rosalie was probably just, I don't even know. I felt so ashamed, embarrassed.

"Alice," I managed to get out in between sobs. "Please, whatever you do, don't tell anyone. I understand that you'd think I'm a whore, dirty, selfish, I don't even know. I cannot tell you how embarrassed I am. And I am truly sorry that you are probably regretting inviting me over. An-"

"Bella," Alice said interrupting me, it was then I noticed the tears streaming down her face, and Rosalie's as well. "I don't regret a thing. If anything, you need our friendship. You're not dirty, selfish, or a whore. You're just Bella, whose life isn't looking that great right now. But, Rose, and me we're here for you, and Jazzy too. He suspects something is up, but he's not mentioning it. And why do you think it's your fault?"

"Because," I sobbed. "If they never had me, Renee would have never left, I wouldn't be a klutz, and always doing things to upset my dad. Alice, it is; it _is_ my fault."

"Bella, believe me. None of that stuff that you just listed, none of it is your fault, they're the ones who had sex, they're the ones to make those choices. It is NOT your fault. And being a kluts, is not your fault. Bella, you don't deserve this." Rosalie said with such passion that it startled me.

I nodded. "Thank you, and I really do hope you won't tell."

Alice sniffled, and pulled Rosalie me into a gentle hug, trying to avoid my injuries. I tensed immediately, but Alice never let go, and just held me. Her and Rosalie just held me as I cried. All of the sudden there was a banging on the door.

"Ladies? You guys alright?" We heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Ummm. Yea, we'll be out soon. You guys start eating." Rosalie called out.

"Okay," Emmett said, and then we heard footsteps heading downstairs.

"Thank you again." I said to Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, honest, if you need to get away, just say we invited you over for a sleepover, you're always welcome here, you can come go into the guest bedroom I guess." Alice said, looking at Rosalie, who was agreeing.

"You know what?" I said laughing, while Rosalie and Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" they said in unison.

"This is the most messed up situation ever. My dad is the chief of police, and there is nothing we can do." I say, I knew they were about to interject. "Don't you dare try to do anything about it, he might end up going after you guys."

They just nodded, unconvincingly.

"Please, don't tell anyone." I repeated.

"Okay," Alice said.  
"Promise" Rosalie said.

"Seriously though Bella, you could just leave him now, right?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm not eighteen yet, and I still love him, the guy who is in there, deep deep down. I do, and maybe, maybe if i stay, be the person he wants me to be then maybe he'll... i don't know."

"Maybe he'll come back? Be like he used to be? the loving caring guy that you want him to be. Maybe he'll love you." Rosalie said.

"I don't know, i guess. I mean I don't know. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be."

"Bella," Alice started. "As much as you want that to happen, things never can go back to the way they were. Every time he gets mad, you'll still flinch. Every time, something happens, you'll still be scared. Even if he did go back to the way he used to be."

"You'd be in constant fear, Bella. You'd fear that something would set him off. That's no way to live." Rosalie finished.

"I- I just want my dad back," I said sighing, as the tears cascaded down my face.

After we all got ready again, and Rosalie and Alice reapplied the makeup, we decided that we were ready to greet the boys. In a way, I am glad that Rosalie _and_ Alice know; it's like a weight has been lifted of my shoulders. But, at the same time, a new weight, a heavier weight has taken it's place. I don't even know if i trust them yet.

I'm more confused than I ever had in my life. Should I trust these people? Are they trustworthy? Do I deserve their friendship? Will Charlie ever change?

Once we all got cleaned up, we exited the bathroom into Edward's bedroom, and were greeted by three worried faces.

* * *

**Okay, so that is the chapter. Hope you like. Please review, and don't be afraid to be honest Thanks for all who have reviewed, and subscribed and PM'd me. I really appreciate it :D**

* * *

**HEY, sorry it took so long to update. I just had to get summer reading stuff done, and get back into the school schedule...If you have been with this story from the beginning, i'm sure you are aware of my terrible updating skills. But, thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate it so much!  
Thank you...**

**lovetoread87  
JasperSAYSrelax128  
xXxIggyxXx  
..Thinker.  
brokenfromthepast  
i pick emmett-my teddy bear  
whitefangkitty2  
XTopazXeyedXVampireX  
FyreTwilighter  
x-Mrs-Pattinson-x  
ceara1888  
darklust34ForEdwardCullen  
Tomboy Amy  
BMC1984  
angelfan86  
Bella12797  
Twilightlover  
Twilight-Jacob-Lover  
misscullenwannabe95  
Finley Girl  
cortneyluvsherownedward  
ghlover8907  
teddybearpixiestix (Love the name ^_^)  
robrules  
No Illusions (Hey! welcome to the fanfiction community, E. Hope you had fun camping)  
xKelsey**

**IF I FORGOT ANYONE LET ME KNOW! Again, you guys are great, I LOVE YOU ALL! ^_^! You guys are awesome! Again thank you for those who have stuck through my lack of updates... sorry 'bout that. I honestly don't have any idea when I can update next.**

**Thanks,  
You won't see an iguana here**


	15. Chapter 15: Sleepover PART7

You by yourself  
Heard a sound that you'd been searching for  
To change your life  
There by your side  
I was looking for this world  
That you had somehow tried

So I wait for signs to feel  
You offered me the chance to see what's real  
And I wanted all you had  
So I close my eyes and see things from the past  
And I wanted all you had  
So I'll close my eyes and see things from the past  
I just laugh and I know  
I'll be

I'll Be by Low vs. Diamond

_youtube. com/watch?v=MCyVXPKAivI_

* * *

**ALSO... I'd like you all to check out an author on this very site. Her username is... sandyk199 AMAZING AUTHOR. Check out her stories. one of my favorites is **_**Take the Cake**_**, but she recently started one called **_**Songlines**_**. AND LISTEN TO THE SONG AS WELL!**

ALL RIGHTS TO MRS. STEPHENIE MEYER

**I'm more confused than I ever had in my life. Should I trust these people? Are they trustworthy? Do I deserve their friendship? Will Charlie ever change?**

**Once we all got cleaned up, we exited the bathroom into Edward's bedroom, and were greeted by three worried faces.**

* * *

"Shit." Rosalie mumbled under her breath, as I silently agreed with her; looking down at my feet, refusing to look up. I was scared shitless.

The weight that had just been lifted off my shoulders, slammed down onto me, one hundred times stronger than before. My legs almost gave out. Had Alice not been there, I would have fallen.

"Bella, sweetie; are you all right?" One of the faces asked me. I knew who it was: Esme.

"Ummm, yea. Yea, I'm all right thanks. And you?" I said, hating it. I hated lying to Esme, she was such a sweet woman; she did a fantastic job raising her kids.

"Bella," Esme said, all of the sudden, her feet came into my sight. I felt her hand before it was actually there; I stiffened up and cringed. I tried not to, but it was just habit now. "Bella, sweetie, look at me."

Esme said that with such care, I imagined her using that on her children, caring them, loving them. It brought tears to my eyes. My tired and crying eyes met Esme's love filled and concerned eyes. I almost lost it there, almost leant into her, and cried away everything that had happened. Almost. Instead I just looked at her, a few silent tears rolling down my cheeks. What would have happened had my mother stayed. Would she be anything like Esme? Would she resent me? Probably. She would have probably left anyways, in time. So maybe it was good she left. That way i could imagine her as _I_ wanted to, not as what she would have been.

The other two people in the room were Jasper and Carlisle. Why did they have to be here. Right now? My life sucks. I know that is terrible when there are people without homes, making 2 cents a day making about fifty soccer balls, getting worse beatings. But I am selfish.

I didn't speak for fear of breaking down. Esme saw this.

"Oh, Bella." Esme said, pulling me into a hug. I stiffened, kind of curled into myself. But Esme didn't let up. She just pulled me into her, somehow more tightly, but not hurting me at all. I guess a mother would know these kinds of things, even if she wasn't mine, just mothers intuition… I guess. I wanted to feel something, other than guilt. I didn't want to cry. Again. I was so sick of crying. But Esme, she just held me, caringly, just whispering that it would be all right to me. Like I imagined my mother would have at times, my ideal mother. I tried to back away, but she wouldn't let me. I was still curled into myself. Scared. No one should know my life story. No one else should bear the weight of _my_ secret. And now two people, maybe three, hell maybe the whole damn family knows. How could one sleepover, one fucking sleepover change everything. All my emotions were rushing at me, high speed, full force. It was getting worse now, and I only had one way for a release, I think… I just needed something. But I was so tired of crying. Tired of it all; ready for it all to be over. Though I know it never will. I cannot put the Cullens' in danger.

"It's okay, Bella. You can cry," She whispered to me, her voice wavering. After she said that, I broke down. I leaned into her, wrapped my arms around her, as much as I could without hurting myself, and cried. I knew it was kind of a self centered moment, but I cried for my mother, for Esme being there in that moment, for Rosalie, for what my life could have been, for Charlie, but I would not cry for what I had now, because it was all my fault; regardless of what Alice and Rosalie said. I cried only what I wanted to have. But wanting doesn't change anything, but in that moment I realized. It's okay to want something. Though it may be what you want, and not taking what others want in mind, but it is okay. In that moment Esme, the Cullens; they helped me, without even knowing.

"Esme, you can bring her into my office in a bit." Carlisle said, kissing Esme on the head before exiting the room, giving us space. Jasper brought Alice into a tight embrace, as she had been crying too. They exited giving us space. Rosalie just kind of stood there, not knowing what to do, Emmett wasn't here, so she had no rock to latch onto at that moment; I felt bad.

I couldn't stop crying though, I was still too scared to bring myself to help the one person who had helped me the most through this. I was scared to open up, but yet again, Esme seemed to get what I was trying to convey, or was thinking this as well. She ushered Rosalie into the hug as well. Rosalie was the person my age, at least, I was most comfortable with.

We were all crying. And i felt bad, for being the one to start it all. Rosalie didn't need her demons to be brought back into her life. She needed to move on. I shouldn't have ever gotten close to her. I'm an awful and selfish human. I will do anything to repay the Cullens. If i can open up.

All of the sudden someone cleared their throat in the hallway. We all looked up, with our watery eyes. It was Edward.  
Shit.

* * *

**Ah, sorry it took so long =P no excuse. EXCEPT THAT... i was trying to figure out who the three faces would be. I hope you enjoyed it... Please don't forget to review. Be as honest as you want. you can say you hate it, i wouldn't really care... that much...**

**THANKS TO:  
****Twilighter328****  
****i pick emmett-my teddy bear**** (LOVE YOUR NAME!!!!)  
****xKelsey****  
****Tomboy Amy****  
****BMC1984****  
****JasperSAYSrelax128****  
****Foerster-19****  
****edwards-girl7**** ( LOVE THE icon!)  
****robrules****  
****FyreTwilighter****  
****lovetoreadtwilight****  
****darklust34ForEdwardCullen****  
****brokenfromthepast****  
****Chiara0075  
****Frankizzle****  
****cortneyluvsherownedward****  
****.x**** (Love the name!)  
****rosaliehale1997**** (Sorry if i forgot you last chapter!)  
****Volleyball-star39****  
****JaspersLittleCupcake****  
****misscullenwannabe95****  
****No Illusions****  
****  
****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****  
****jaspersluv1863****  
****vampirelover13****  
****cullensfanatic****  
****Jess620****  
****Kitasky123****  
****ghlover8907****  
****call us crazy****  
****The Black Wolf of the Night**** (I love your name!)  
****Finley Girl**

**Again, thank you all soo much! And if you're just coming onto this story. I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE. Thanks, don't forget to review!**

**Thanks,  
You won't see an iguana here **


End file.
